fanfiction_sonic_ocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Shakora the Cat
=WORK IN PROGRESS= Origin to Present Day Mobius Summary Shakora, Kori or Kora for short, was born to Li and Sven in the Sky Sanctuary village of Matroska. Her mother is the descendant of a shapeshifting mage that was well known in the village. As a child, Shakora was exposed to many forms of magic from the most basic to the most advanced. A Life-Changing Experience When she was six years old, her home was violently attacked. Fortunately, with the magic of several skilled village wizards, the enemy was destroyed. Many were injured, and there were few casualties. This changed Shakora's life significantly. Then she got some bad news that broke her heart. Her father had been badly injured. Several difficult months passed, taking care of her father till he was healthy once again. At age 7, Shakora started taking private lessons from one of the prime wizards of the village. She was taught everything from kinetic magic such as telekinesis and pyrokinesis, to more advanced spells and summons. Then, 2 years later, on February 20, 2089, Shakora's sister Amethyst was born. She cared for her with her parents until Amethyst was 12 years old. Life at the Dojo After Amethyst turned 12, Shakora decided to pursue martial arts under the guidance of Zalquar the Echidna at a dojo in the Marble Garden. After training under Zalquar's direction for several years, Zalquar made her his apprentice when she turned 18. A year later, 12-year-old Riviera the Hedgehog was enrolled at the dojo. Shakora trained in and beyond the dojo. A few months later, Zalquar mysteriously vanished. Encounter with Nokris When Shakora was back at Matroska after Zalquar's disappearance walking around to clear her troubled mind, she saw a shadow rush by her. She went to investigate and discovered a shapeshifting menace known as Nokris. When first confronting Nokris: Shakora: '' "You need to leave immediately. Your presence is not welcome here!''" Regardless of Shakora's warning, Nokris engaged in a duel with the young shifter. Kora used her new knowledge of martial arts and swordfighting she gained the upper hand. Wounded, Nokris retreated. But this encounter gave Shakora a new perspective. She had to set a positive example not just for her fellow villagers, but for her sister as well. Relationships Riviera the Hedgehog Her former student at the dojo, Shakora and Riviera have a kind of sisterly relationship. Shakora spent many years training Riviera to be the martial artist she is today. Shakora also taught Riviera the art of pure magic found only in a few places. Shakora's village being one of them. Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog While she doesn't know him very well, they have met on a few occasions. Rage was wary of Shakora at first simply for the fact she's a shapeshifter. This apprehension comes from the fact that he battled an evil shifter known as Nokris prior to their first interaction. Zalquar the Echidna As mentioned before, Shakora was the apprentice of Zalquar before his sudden disappearance. he trusted Shakora highly and taught her well. Shakora was distraught when she caught wind of his disappearance. He was her mentor, her counselor, her guide. Powers and Abilities Shakora has numerous different skills and powers that she uses, can use, and/or has used before. Here a few of them. Shapeshifting Shakora is one of the known shapeshifters other than Nokris. She can change into a different species, or completely alter her appearance. Her natural appearance is as a tan skinned, black furred cat. She has shifted into a hedgehog, and occasionally a hawk. Her shapeshifting and her magical origin, it slows the aging process so she looks younger than she probably is. Pure Magic Shakora was raised and trained in the use of pure magic. Spells, hexes, and magic summons are her specialty. While she isn't seen using them often, her magic is very strong and powerful. She taught Riviera the practices of pure magic as well. Martial Arts Shakora is skilled in the use of her magic katana. Before Riviera was sent to the dojo, Zalquar trained Shakora in using her katana. Shakora also excels at hand-to-hand and numerous martial arts areas like jujitsu, karate, taekwondo, and many others. Possibility of Chaos abilities There is a valid possibility that Shakora may gain Chaos powers in the future. Only time will tell. Weapons As well as her katana, Shakora can use numerous other weapons such as knives, bows, spears, and a plethora of others made from her own magic. Fun Facts * Character Theme: Senbonzakura (Cover) by Lindsey Stirling * Battle Theme: Stars Align by Lindsey Stirling * Originally, Shakora only had bright red on one side, but because of a drawing mistake, she ended up with bright red on both sides of her face, and it's stayed that way ever since *